


Inside; Outside

by unmeiboy



Category: Arashi (Band), Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band), NewS (Band), Yamapi - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Dead People, Death, Drabble Collection, Gore, Grim Reapers, Halloween, Horror, Jack-o'-lanterns, M/M, Scarecrows, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Halloween drabbles, one per group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside; Outside

“I'm just starting to get the hang of it.” Chinen sounds apologetic as he continues to scoop out the insides of his third lantern; throws an eye backwards at the two he already finished. One of them seems a little uneven, and the second had to be placed on top of a smaller pot to not fall over onto one side, but they both glow nicely through eyes and mouth. “Just wait and see, Yamada,” he strokes a strand of hair behind the ear on the side of his lantern base, “I'm sure you'll be the brightest shining one.”

-

“I have to keep them away,” Shige mumbles to himself, over and over as he pulls Koyama's body on top of the wooden frame; he still smells like graveyard, but that doesn't matter to Shige, rather the opposite. He ties a rope around his waist and the frame, then gets his heavy hammer, drives large, thick nails through Koyama's soft, rotting hands, upper arms, and finally his legs. Before he raises the construction he pulls a burlap sack over his head, uses the straps to tie it firmly to the frame. “She said a scarecrow will keep them away.”

-

Tamamori throws a glance through his open bedroom door from the kitchen; Miyata is just where he left him, on the covers of his bed, not moving, and Tamamori knows it, knows that he's waiting. With a smile he turns around, hums on his favorite song as he starts sliding his cleaver against his sharpening stone. Once he figures it sharp enough he leaves it laying on the kitchen counter, heads to his bedroom.  
“It's time to get up, baby,” he sing-songs, strokes the back of his hand along Miyata's cold cheek, “we need to start preparing for dinner.”

-

“Were you hoping I'd turn you?” Ryo reveals his fangs as laughs at the man in front of him, struggling against his restraints; he's standing up, wrists tied together above his head, rope attached to the ceiling. Blood has coagulated on it's way down his bare, muscular chest, but as he leans closer Ryo sees that it's still wet and shining at the wound in his neck, and he prepares for the final bite. “Yamashita, was it?” he continues, looks satisfied when the man glares at him through his dark brown fringe. “Well, Yamashita, I don't turn. I kill.”

-

“Shh.” The voice coming from under the large hood sounds much younger than Sho had expected; not only that, it also sounds familiar. “It's over.”  
“But I -” he starts, tries to protest, but the scythe silences him once it is angled around him, blade against his throat. As the cloaked figure moves it lets the hood slide down as well, and there's no mistaking the black, wavy hair and the brown eyes. “... Jun?”  
“I was offered this in exchange for being taken early on,” he explains, with a devilish smile. “Now, give me your soul.” 


End file.
